In the current state of the art, a planet gear formed by a ring gear, a sun gear and a planet carrier made up of n planets meshing with the ring gear and sun gear is known as the conventional planet gear.
There are a number of automatic and semi-automatic transmission systems such as for example:                Automatic transmission with 4-6-7 gears, made up of planetary gear trains, wet disc clutches and a torque converter.        Semi-automatic transmissions with 16 gears, made up of two simple gear shafts simples with synchronizers and a main automatic clutch.        Transmissions with multiple gears in which the use of a large number of planet gears is necessary.        Binary logic transmissions, such as the one described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,848 which require the so-called reverted train loops, which are planet carriers of several sun gears and planets which are complex to carry out. Another binary type system is the one described in British patent document GB 1272793 which describes a system using planet gears for a binary-type transmission.        
Nevertheless, none of the previously mentioned systems comprise the features described below.